


Transfiguration

by ButtxrflyBandage



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, F/F, Fluff, Is this how Hecate's powers work?, Light Dom/sub, No but that's how they work here, Smut, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtxrflyBandage/pseuds/ButtxrflyBandage
Summary: Hecate's noticed Audrey's interest in Vanessa as of late and decides to play off the newfound curiosity.





	Transfiguration

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm obsessed with my OCs lately but meet Audrey. We shall hopefully have all canon characters in the next fic

Audrey was stood in her bedroom getting dressed when she heard the door open. She practically jumped out of her skin at the noise before turning to see who it was. "Damn it, Vanessa. You almost gave me a heart attack!" she reprimanded, heart still thundering away in her chest.

"Not quite Vanessa, Dear." she said, grinning. "I'm sorry I startled you though." That wasn't Vanessa's voice, she noted.

Her face lit up after a moment in realization and excitement. "Hecate!" she exclaimed, stepping forward to kiss Hecate.

"Hello, Darling." she said, smiling and kissing Audrey again.

Audrey looked over Hecate, licking her lips before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Do you like it?" Hecate asked, grinning as she watched Audrey's hungry gaze. "I noticed how you look at Vanessa and I figured it would be a nice present."

"It really is." Audrey returned, kissing Hecate hard.

Hecate pushed Audrey onto the bed and straddled her, grinning. "Should I fuck you as Vanessa would or as I would?"

"As you would. Vanessa wouldn't be able to make me feel as good as you can. I am yours through and through."

Hecate's grin turned almost predatory. "All mine." she purred, curling her fingers tightly around Audrey's hair and jerking her head back. She then leaned in and sunk her teeth into Audrey's neck hard enough to draw blood.

Audrey gasped hard, moaning as her thighs clenched. "Now everyone will know you're mine." Hecate said, kissing Audrey as she ripped her dress off.

"You mean Vanessa?" Audrey asked, smirking.

Hecate wrapped a hand around Audrey's throat, that predatory grin still unwaveringly present. "Vanessa and any man who thinks he can have any woman he'd like." Hecate's hand started to squeeze around her throat as Hecate gazed deep into her eyes. Hecate leaned down, kissing Audrey who let out a strangled moan into Hecate's mouth.

After another few moments Audrey was tapping at Hecate's arm to let the older woman know she needed air. Hecate loosened her grip before pulling her hand away, smiling as she did. She leaned down to kiss at the would be bruises before licking them which drew soft moans from Audrey.

Hecate begun to kiss and nip further down Audrey's body, not daring to overlook the girl's breasts which she spent extra time paying attention to. With the attention to Audrey's breasts she begun to let out louder moans and started to squirm. "Hecate." she breathed through a moan.

Hecate grinned brightly at that, nipping at Audrey's sides. "Soon enough my name will be the only word on your lips." Hecate began to nip further down, no more gentleness in her actions. She smirked, sucking what would soon turn into hickeys into Audrey's hip bones which made Audrey gasp and moan as she pressed her hips up.

"Patience, Little One." she said, smirking as she licked at Audrey's stomach with a purposefully light touch.

"Please, Hecate." she gasped, pressing her hips up impatiently.

"If you're patient I'll give you what you need. Can you be patient for me?"

Audrey pouted but nodded, stilling her hips. "Yes. I can be patient for you."

"Now, now." Hecate said, smiling. "There's no need for pouts."

"Kiss it away?" Audrey asked, smirking as she pushed herself up onto her elbows before accentuating her pout.

Hecate grinned, surging forward but stopping just before their lips touched. "Say please."

"Please, Hecate?" she asked, a smile starting to pull at her pout. With that Hecate pulled Audrey into a bruising kiss, biting hard at her bottom lip which drew blood. Audrey let out a loud moan into the kiss as Hecate let out a softer one as the blood filled her mouth, eagerly licking and sucking the blood away from Audrey's lip.

"Now then." Hecate breathed as she pulled away, smiling. She moved back between Audrey's legs, holding eye contact with Audrey as she pulled off her underwear. She leaned in ever closer before finally licking at the soaked folds.  
  
Audrey gasped, hands immediately reaching for Hecate's hair. Or rather Vanessa's hair given that it was now smooth black hair rather than Hecate's own brown curly hair. Her hands gripped tight at the hair, grip unrelenting.

Hecate's tongue easily and eagerly found each of Audrey's sensitive spots which caused Audrey to writhe and squirm as she let out loud moans, hands tugging at the hair to press her closer to where she needed her.

Hecate was more familiar with those sensitive areas than she was the back of her own hand. She knew just how to touch them, when to touch them, and how much pressure to use when she did. She especially knew when to tease them and when not to. Usually, she'd relentlessly tease them but it was not the time to tease. She could tease if she wanted but at that moment it would lead to more frustration than pleasure.

Hecate's tongue finally made it to Audrey's clit which caused her hips to surge from the bed. "Hecate!" she gasped, moaning as her hands tugged harder at the hair in her hands.

Hecate grinned in response, tongue expertly licking nonsensical patterns over the sensitive bud which pulled a string of Hecate's name from the girl and caused Audrey to squirm more.

She held Audrey's hips down with an arm and pressed two fingers into her, thrusting them in and out of her as she sucked at her clit and made sure to curl her fingers into her g-spot with every thrust.

Hecate's earlier prediction of her name being the only word in Audrey's mouth was in fact true. It was the only word spilling from her lips in that very moment. "Hecate, please!" she begged, hips rocking desperately against Hecate's face. She was right on the edge of an orgasm and she needed permission.

"Cum." she commanded, grinning before sucking hard at Audrey's clit and curling her fingers into her g-spot. With that Audrey fell over the edge with a scream of Hecate's name, back arching as her body shook with the force of her orgasm.

Hecate grinned as she watched hungrily. She licked slowly at Audrey's clit, helping her through her high. When the stimulation became too much Audrey started squirming, giving a whine and with that Hecate pulled away and grinned. She moved back up Audrey's body, kissing her on the lips. "You did quite well." she praised, smiling.

Audrey smiled, panting as she wrapped her arms around Hecate waist, or rather Vanessa's which caused her brow to furrow. "This was an amazing present. But can you change back?"

"I want to fuck _you_. Not Vanessa. You are the one who gave me an orgasm after all." she stated, grinning.

"Oh, I certainly can." Hecate returned, grinning just as bright. Not even a second later Hecate was shifting back to her usual form.

Audrey pushed Hecate onto her back, kissing her hard on lips that no longer felt foreign to her. Her hands made her way into Hecate's hair and she grinned before pulling on the curls which made Hecate moan hard. "Missed that hair." she said, grinning and leaning in to bite at that irresistible jawline as she kept a tight hold on the hair.

"You did?" she asked through moans, smirking. "That is very good to know."

Audrey grinned, moving so, Hecate's thigh was between her legs. "Can I rut against your thigh as I fuck you?" she asked, smirking.

Hecate gave a nod, smiling and raising a brow as if challenging her to something. "Just don't cum."

"I won't cum." she promised, beginning to slowly rock against Hecate's thigh as she undressed her.

"You say that now." she said, smirking. "But soon enough you'll be begging to cum for me."

"Nuh-uh." she protested, biting her lip and shaking her head. Her hands ran over Hecate's body and she leaned down to kiss and nip at the skin she had exposed as she kept grinding against the thigh between her legs.

Hecate let out a string of soft moans at the attention, stroking Audrey's hair. "I know you, Love." she continued, still smirking. "You can never resist cumming for me."

Audrey reached between Hecate's legs and started rubbing at her clit which made her gasp. Hecate rarely wore underwear so, it was easy to get what she wanted. Audrey smirked proudly and started rocking more desperately against her thigh. "If I make you cum can I cum?"

"You're already asking?" she asked in a breath, amusement clear in her tone. "We'll see." she said, smiling before reaching to guide Audrey's fingers to exactly where she wanted her and held her there by her wrist. That was one of the many ways Hecate showed she was still in control and Audrey always reveled in it.

Audrey grinned as she sped up her fingers and leaned down to nip at Hecate's neck, determined to leave her mark as Hecate did on her. "Fuck." Hecate gasped, moaning as she reached to curl her fingers around the sheets.

Audrey bit her lip hard, drawing blood as Hecate had done earlier. She could feel her orgasm building as she kept rocking against Hecate's thigh but slower as to hopefully not cum yet and kept rubbing at Hecate's clit. She whined, beginning to squirm.

"Not yet, Little One." Hecate gasped out, grinning as she rocked against Audrey's hand. She could wait, she could wait. Audrey kept repeating that over and over, hoping that would make it true.

Audrey's fingers grew clumsier but luckily for her Hecate soon came hard and with a gasp as she always did. Audrey's legs begun to shake with the effort she had to use to keep the orgasm at bay.

Hecate grinned as she came down from her high before pulling Audrey down into a kiss. "Cum for me." she breathed against Audrey's lips. And she did, screaming louder than before as she soaked Hecate's thigh and the bed.

Audrey collapsed against Hecate, trying to catch her breath as she smiled. "That was amazing." she breathed, still panting.

Hecate gave a smile, stroking Audrey's hair. "I can tell. You soaked me and the bed." she said, smirking and giving a soft laugh.

"That just tells you how good you are." she said, smiling and kissing Hecate.

"Can I tell you something?" Audrey asked, smiling softer than before.

"Anything." Hecate returned, smiling.

Audrey sat up, looking into Hecate's dark green eyes before taking a breath. "I love you."

"You love me?" she asked, smiling. Audrey nodded, looking over Hecate's face anxiously.

Hecate leaned in, kissing Audrey. "I love you too."


End file.
